Les Craintes
by AShanitilli
Summary: Attention : spoiler saison 4 épisodes 12 et 13. L'action se passe pendant et après l'explosion, avant la dernière scène. Ce sont les réflexions d'Helen sur ses actions...


L'explosion l'avait malgré tout prise de cours. Elle percevait les détonations les unes après les autres, dans les différents secteurs de ce qu'avait été son sanctuaire. Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à ce moment, mais finalement, elle était loin d'être prête. Elle aurait eu besoin de plus de temps pour éloigner ses protégés. A commencer par Henry. Même si sa condition faisait de lui un être extraordinairement résistant, aurait-il la capacité de se maintenir en vie ? Avait-il pu quitter les lieux à temps ? Avait-il voulu le faire… ? Il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre eux, elle ne le niait pas… Mais avait-il été capable de l'abandonner ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Comprenait-il maintenant pourquoi le Sanctuaire de Old City n'était pas en endroit sûr pour une femme enceinte, et pourquoi Erika avait du aller à Londres ? Lui pardonnerait-il sa rudesse de ces derniers mois quand la tension montait progressivement en elle ? Serait-il toujours à ses côtés si elle survivait ?

Au fond d'elle-même si elle savait que sa décision était murement réfléchie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de dire à Will d'avoir confiance en elle. A sa place, elle aurait fui en courant au premier doute. Will était vraiment un allié sans faille. L'altercation qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'il voulait l'arrêter en était une preuve flagrante. Dans son regard, elle n'avait pas vu une once de trahison, mais plutôt de la frustration. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi son ignorance était un atout dans le bon fonctionnement de son plan. Elle vivait physiquement mal ce calvaire. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait avec la détermination d'en savoir plus, elle était au bord du gouffre… Elle mourrait de tout lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il devait être le plus naturel et innocent possible pour passer à travers les mailles du filet. Il lui en voudrait, elle le savait, il lui ferait vivre un enfer. Enfin, si elle s'en sortait…

Pour Big Guy et Nikola, c'était différent. Ils avaient tous deux participé aux préparatifs. Ils connaissaient plus ou moins les tenants et aboutissants de l'opération, et avaient aidé à échafauder une stratégie qui devaient finir en feu d'artifice. Big Guy la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres qu'il ne devait pas éclaircir par lui-même. Il avait bien remarqué le changement dans son comportement, lorsque « l'autre » Helen avait suivi Adam et qu'elle-même avait repris le cours de son existence. Mais comme un chevalier loyal, il avait suivi ses ordres. Pour lui, si elle agissait ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Helen lui en était sincèrement reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas supporté un autre combat comme celui qu'elle menait contre Will.

Nikola… était Nikola, elle n'avait rien pu lui cacher. Il avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Un regard, en 1945, et il avait su qu'il n'avait pas « son » Helen devant lui. Il n'avait pas posé de question et accepté l'évidence qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un grand dessein en tête. A travers ces 55 ans, ils étaient devenus partenaires dans leur retraite lui, partageant ses recherches, elle, ses craintes et ses besoins. Cachés en deçà de la surface de la terre, ils avaient créé, leur refuge, devenant, au fil des décennies, le sanctuaire rêvé par Helen. Nikola ne connaissait que le strict nécessaire et semblait s'en contenter. Comme James, il avait saisi que moins il en savait, moins il altérait l'ordre des choses. Une réelle complicité était née entre eux. Il vaquait à ses occupations, mais Helen n'était jamais loin, comme à Rome alors qu'elle le récupérait, mal en point, dans les catacombes.

C'est vrai qu'en prenant du recul, elle se prenait pour Dieu, elle agissait dans l'intérêt commun, mais à quel prix ! Elle pourrait très bien perdre tous ceux qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance, alors qu'elle avait agis dans le dos de tout le monde pendant plus d'un siècle. Soudain, ce qu'elle décryptait comme un délire de manipulation lui donnait envie de vomir. Si elle en avait l'opportunité, elle pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce moment était peut-être la fin de tout, ou le début de tout autre chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment. 113 ans, deux vies à travailler pour qu'en deux secondes, elle détruise ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Seule avec elle-même, les murs tremblant autour d'elle, elle en doutait presque.

Les détonations se rapprochaient. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre en marche la veste. Survivrait-elle ? Verrait-elle la nouvelle ère du sanctuaire en fonctionnement ? Elle fut violemment projetée en avant, le vide se fit dans sa tête.

Le calme. Dans sa tête et autour d'elle. Une atmosphère qu'elle connaissait sans même ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait exactement où elle était. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière ambiante, mais la pièce est en demi-obscurité. Un murmure familier se fit entendre tout près de son oreille.

« Ma Belle aux Bois Dormants… Tu t'es réveillée avant le baiser du Prince Charmant.

- Nikola, dit-elle en souriant.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Ils sont tous vivants si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Alors ça va. »

Elle se redressa soudainement : « Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quand doivent arriver Will… » Elle enserra sa tête dans ses mains. Un éclair de douleur lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait du violemment heurter le sol du laboratoire pendant l'explosion.

« Shhh… Recouche-toi, tu as encore besoin de récupérer. Le monde survivra sans toi aujourd'hui, comme il a déjà survécu deux jours »

Alors qu'elle se recouchait sur le côté, il l'accompagna en passant un bras sous sa tête. Son autre bras vint se loger dans le creux de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Un baiser sur la nuque calma toutes ses appréhensions. Dans ses bras, elle pouvait maintenant se reposer après 113 ans de course effrénée. Elle pouvait se rendormir sans crainte, Nikola Tesla prenait tout en main le temps qu'elle se refasse une santé et tout irait bien.


End file.
